A New Life
by Fleur06
Summary: This is my ending to Rachel and Jack well part of it.  This is a Rachel and Jack story.  I have taken a bit out of the show, what Rachel wrote in her diary about Jack.


Another ending

A Jack and Rach story.

Leaving the office after another day, he waves goodbye to Helen. "off to the hospital again Jack, will probably see you again." Nodding he goes to walk out the door, "Want to come to the pub Jack" Looking up he sees Alex, shaking his head he continues "Jack, stop treating me like shit, I ask you something and you can't even bother to reply " "How about his Alex Piss off" Jack replies before walking off. "You won't get rid of me Jack" Alex calls out after him.

Walking into the hospital a while later, he walks down the corridor he had walked so many times before. Looking up he sees what nurse is on, he knows them all too,. Looking up from the nurses station they smile at him, but shake their head. Walking into the room, he sees Felix there, this is taking the toll of him too, coming here every day too. Hearing a noise Felix looks up "Hi Jack, no change again." Walking over to the bed, he sits down, holding Rachel's hand. Refusing to give up hope, one day she will wake up he is sure of it. Looking up at Felix before sitting down, "Is David allowed to visit yet?" Shaking his head "no his father thinks it will be too much for him. I think it will help David, do him good, but of course his father knows best, excuses is all it is, Johnathon would probably like Rachel out of the picutre. I will bring David and soon" Felix replies admantly. Jack only knows bit and pieces about Jonathan none of them nice. "He only saw Rachel after she was bought in, and then Jonathan hit the roof, but he still didn't come back from his holiday for ages." Felix adds shaking his head "she is so better of without him, you on the other hand Jack, i know you love here, im sure of that and she loved you Jack." Shaking his head Jack replies"no she didn't" Felix puts his hand his in his bag, and brings out a black book, handing it to Jack." Jack looks at the book "whats this?" "Rachel's diary, i was cleaning out her house and came across it, i know i shouldn't but just didn't to be close to her, i opened up the last entry and read a few lines and closed the book, you need to read it Jack." Jack picks up the diary he wishes he could believe that Rachel loved him, Mick said the same thing to him not long ago, remembering the conversation with him "she loved you Jack, she said so the day it happened." If only he could believe it, but he was there when she was stabbed and dying, and she said Frank, not his name, she didn't love him. Looking up he sees Felix walking out of the room giving him privacy, Jack opens her diary to the last page reading bits of it "this i madness, if i love Jack why do I treat him like this, what am i scared off. Scared to committ i don't know maybe everyone goes through this wondering how many people they will love in a life time wondering how many people they meet that they can love i think ive been lucky and ive met more than one, stuffed those up though... im such a coward why is just so hard to say i love him, just say it i love you Jack." Closing the diary, tears stream down his face dripping onto her hand, and onto the bed. Closing his eyes, he tries to dry and stop them from falling, lowering his head he whispers "I love you too Rach, so much" Feeling a squeeze on his hand, he looks up just as Felix walks back into the room "she just squeezed my hand." Felix sees his eyes red, walking over, reaches for his hand and Rach "she does love you Jack, she might never have told you" Handing Felix back her diary "thanks, never knew Rachel kept a diary, suppose alot i don't know about her" "Either did i Jack. i think you know enough." Waiting for the doctor to come in Jack actually feels hope, for a future and for Rach to wake up.

The following night Jack comes back to the hospital. After a while talking to Felix a doctor comes in "Glad your both here, we did some more tests, did you know that Rachel is pregnant?" Seeing the shock on Jack's face the doctor gathered he didn't know. "No, I didn't, How far along is she" Felix asks. "Maybe 6 or 8 weeks not sure yet, but she isn't far along?" The doctor replies , before turning to look at them both "you will need thought o consider to terminate the pregnancy though, the strain on her body of being pregnant could be too much she needs to have all her energy on getting better not this. You will have some time still to make a decision"

Holding Rach's hand, Jack is in shock, she wouldn't be far along, as they had only just started sleeping together again, not that he wanted too all along, Rach just played hard to get.

Deep in thought he hears a voice coming from the bed "No im keeping it" Looking up at Felix and the doctor quickly before back down to Rach, he sees her eyes open, before closing again.

Waiting outside the room, whilst the doctor checked her, was taking ages, before they were both allowed back in again, looking at the doctor expectantly.

Walking into the station the next day, he had a bit of spring to his step soon he could feel it, that Rach would be better. He might even become a dad. Not even annoying Alex could ruin his mood. Seeing Mick at his desk, and Alex's empty he looks at Mick "shes gone out with Gavin somewhere?" "Great no Alex, this day is looking up?" Jack replies. Mick looks at Jack "whats up with you," then thinking "Good new about Rachel, Jack, you know I liked Rachel, not like you do, but I miss her here too, but stop taking it out on Alex, she isn't that bad you know?" "Mick, you might not be using your brain here with Alex, but she will be going some time soon." Jack replies

Walking out of the office later that night, he sees Helen smiling "see you later" before walking to the hospital. Walking down the corridor, he looks up a the nurses station, seeing them smiling, walking into the room, he walks over to the bed, to sit down. Staring at the bed, he is surprised to see Rachel's eyes open, and slightly up in bed "hey ya Jack, giving Alex a hard time again" walking over to the bed he is speechless, "Going to sit down and hold me hand" smiling at Rach, he sits on the side of the bed, leaning down to kiss the top of her head "Ive missed you Rach" Nodding "I know Jack" "Why didn't the hospital ring me, when did you wake up, how are you feeling, what do you remember?" the questions keep coming. Laughing "so many questions Jack, I wanted to surprise you"

Instead of going to work the next day, Jack walks into the hospital. He isn't going to spend another moment away from Rach, ever. Later on in the afternoon, there is a knock on the door, popping a head around, Helen walks in, followed by Tommy, Gavin, Mick, Geoff, Taylor. "can we come in" Rachel nods, Felix looks on concerned.

After everyone leaves, Rachel calls out to Helen and Mick "stay for a moment Mick and Helen." Trying to control her emotion, Rach is more than a colleague she is a great friend, who has helped her a lot. "We wanted you to be the first to know, pulling out her left hand, she shows Helen a ring. Looking at Jack then Rach "your engaged, you gave in to him, hey" Rachel nods then laughs "had to put him out of his misery" "so we will have Alex for a while still, and then whilst your on your honeymoon?" Mick asks. Looking up at them "Is she that bad," Helen and Mick say no as Jack says yes. Before Mick adds "shes just not you Rachel, that's Jack's problem, you will be back though?"

Smiling at them both "maybe for a few months, then have a year or so off" Looking confused "a long honeymoon are you both having a year or so" Reaching for Jack's hand she looks at them both "no im pregnant, we're having a baby."


End file.
